historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor
| birth_place = Winchester Castle, Hampshire, England | death_date = | death_place = Nuremberg Castle, Nuremberg, Holy Roman Empire | burial_place =Speyer Cathedral, Speyer, Holy Roman Empire | religion =Roman Catholicism |}} Henry VII or Henry Plantagenet ( ; 24 June 1235 – 8 February 1301)Kleinhenz, pg. 494, was known as the Saint-King'Henry VII, The Saint-King, pg. 144, was the Holy Roman Emperor and King of Italy from 13 January 1257 and King of the Romans from 1256 to his death. He was the first emperor of the House of Plantagenet. Born to Richard, 1st Earl of Cornwall and Isabel Marshal. In his military career at fifteen, Henry was most popular prince within the Kingdom of England. He was earned newest title of Earldom of York on 4 April 1239. In 1256, he was named heir-presumptive of the Holy Roman Empire with the title, King of the Romans. As an Roman Catholic, Henry was first elected Holy Roman Emperor on 13 January 1257 and was crowned on 27 May. Upon to his accession to the Imperial throne of the Holy Roman Empire at the young age of twenty-one, he picks the new official capital of Nuremberg and war against the Kingdom of Denmark (1257–1258). His relationships with Pope, Poland, the Guelphs and Ghibellines factions, and his native England and relationship with his uncle Henry III of England. Henry wounded but survived a assassination attempt on April 1261; leaving the young Henry crippled with wounds and was never recovered during. As Holy Roman Emperor, Henry had claims the Italian throne as King of Italy while Henry was backed by Henry III, his father, and other monarchs such as; Afonso III of Portugal and Baldwin II, Latin Emperor. The Holy Roman Empire suffered during the civil war (1264–1567) by Frederick III, Duke of Lorraine who claimed the Imperial throne. By the time civil war ended in 1269, ten years later Frederick's return to take the throne which resulted less impacted since 1269 civil war; but ended in 1 February 1283 when Frederick III's assassinated in his ''de facto capital, Koln. In 1282, the Sicilian Ghibelline called Emperor Conrad to regain the Sicilian throne from King Charles II; King Charles lost control of the island, and Conrad was Sicily their king in 1285. He is also famous for his good personality in wars, internal policies and more. Conrad III along with Henryk IV Probus of Poland and Ladislaus IV of Hungary signed a alliance peace treaty, which at the start of the third invasion of Poland from 1287 to 1288. War with first Italian feudal lord, Adalberto Boccanegra and contuning war with the Guelphs by alliancing Ghibellines factions. Henry's health becoming faded in 1292 because of his 1261 assassination attempt and fall ill January 1296 when he was his study in Nurnberg but recovered five months later. In 1298, Henry suffered a stroke, left him paralyzed. Four years later, Henry VII died on 8 February 1301 at aged 65 in Nuremberg Childhood Early Life and family in 1275.]] in Nuremberg.]] Prince Henry was born on Nuremberg Castle in 13 May 1230, in Nuremberg, Holy Roman Empire, he was a youngest son of Emperor Conrad III and Beatrice of Provence.Cole-Baker, pg. 227 Raised at the French court, he was the lord of comparatively small properties in a peripheral and predominantly French-speaking part of the Holy Roman Empire.Jones, pg. 530 It was symptomatic of the empire’s weakness that during his rule as the Count of Luxembourg, he agreed to become a French vassal, seeking the protection of King Philip the Fair of France.Jones, pg. 517 During his rule of Luxembourg, he ruled effectively, especially in keeping the peace in local feudal disputes. As he was part of the Plantagenets, when he was growing up during the reign of his grandfather, Charles IV (r. 1235–1272) and his father, Conrad III (r. 1272–1303). The German Plantagenets were the relationships with the English Plantagenets, which Kings Edward I, Edward II and Edward III. Education Prince Henry who was healthy, brave and shy Prince who had a fan of tight Mail armor like Henry's grandfather, Charles IV (r. 1236–1272). Henry who was inherited the disabilities and disorders that his grandfather, Charles IV had. Henry who was again returned to Luxembourg. Prince Henry who was described as "handsome Prince who always wearing very tight mail armor." Henry was describe as an "The Emperor was covered with blonde hair, was bald and myopic. Had he been a slave, he would not have fetched 200 dirhams at market." Henry VII's eyes were described variously as blue, or "green like those of a serpent".Sibt ibn al-Jawzi, Mirat al-Zaman, cited in Malouf, Amin The Crusades Through Arab Eyes (J. Rothschild trans.) Saqi Books, 2006, p.230 Charles's nose are small and perfect, which the beginning his reign as prince and emperor towards ages of 26 to 37, he had no beard (which he had a little stubble). Charles IV's mouth is small With his first assassination attempted, he left the young Kaiser wounded and cripple which leads his legs shaking with injuries. Military service When Frederick II died in the same year, he passed Sicily and Germany, as well as the title of Jerusalem, to Henry (which he decline), but the struggle with the pope continued. Having been defeated by William in 1251, Conrad decided to invade Italy, hoping to regain the rich dominions of his father, and where his brother Manfred acted as vicar. In January 1252 he invaded Apulia with a Venetian fleet and successfully managed to restrain Manfred and to exercise control of the country. This year Conrad issued constitutions during the hoftag in Foggia, which were based on the well-known examples from Norman and early Staufer times. In addition, as the new sources show, Conrad tried to reconcile with the Pope, but no agreement was reached. After the death of Frederick II, riots prevailed in parts of the kingdom of Sicily, and several cities attempted to escape the royal control. Conrad was therefore forced to take military action against the revolts. In October 1253 his troops conquered Naples. First Imperial election of 1257 After the deposition of Frederick II by Pope Innocent IV in 1245, Henry Raspe, Landgrave of Thuringia was set up as anti-king to Frederick's son Conrad IV (d. 1254). Henry was killed in 1247 and succeeded as anti-king by William of Holland (died 1256). By the time, William suffered a seriously controversy that caused him very unpopular. Henry was challenged by William II to a duel, which ended Henry's seriously wounded to the stomach and leg, which his wounds never recover. William soon make very unpopular than he was forced to resign his kingship to Henry. After quickly his abdication, first election of 1257 were held, while King Henry was in Achen which by the time he's soon recovered. King Henry was quickly traveled to Frankfurt where the election was held by the prince-electors. King Henry was himself a candidate and other candidate was King Alfonso X of Castile, Both Henry and Alfonso were pro-peace during the election, but it would that a 36-year-old monarch of Portugal were friends and allied with the Holy Roman Empire. At the result of the election, King Henry had elected when he received the five electorial votes from Wenceslaus II of Bohemia, Bohemond of Warnesberg, Archbishop of Trier, Gerhard II von Eppstein, Elector of Mainz, Conrad I, Margrave of Brandenburg and Rudolf I, Duke of Saxony. Denis got the Heinrich II von Isny, the Elector of Mainx. Reign as Holy Roman Emperor Accession to the throne on 1303.]] After being the first elected Holy Roman Emperor at age of twenty-one on 13 January 1257. Henry was crowned as Henry VII in Frankfurt on 27 May 1257. Although Henry was elected in 1256 as King of Germany by four of the seven German Electoral Princes (Cologne, Mainz, the Palatinate and Bohemia), his candidacy was opposed by Alfonso X of Castile who was elected by Saxony, Brandenburg and Trier. The pope and King Louis IX of France favoured Alfonso, but both were ultimately convinced by the powerful relatives of Henry's cousin-in-law, Eleanor of Provence, to support Henry. Ottokar II of Bohemia, who at first voted for Henry but later elected Alfonso, eventually agreed to support the German King, thus establishing the required simple majority. So Henry had to bribe only four of them, but this came at a huge cost of 28,000 marks. With no official capital of the Holy Roman Empire, Charles choice Nuremberg, which becomes a free imperial city as official capital, which no one will claimed the capital until Holy Roman Empire's collapsed in 1806. Which Nuremberg gained piecemeal independence from the Burgraviate of Nuremberg, during the reign of his cousin and predecessor, Frederick II. Internal policy Henry confirmed in June 1309 the rights of the new Canton of Uri Schwyz and Unterwalden] King, which gave Heinrich a certain influence in this room.Regesta Imperii 6.4, Nr. 171ff. In vain, however, was Heinrich's attempt to declare the Gotthardpass as a new richly-determinable region, in order to have the important South connection better under control. However, he ensured quiet conditions in this region, interfering in a space in which the Habsburg interests also pursued.Zu Heinrichs diesbezüglicher Politik siehe Thomas Groß: Heinrich VII. und der Schweizer Raum. In: Friedrich Bernward Fahlbusch, Peter Johanek (Hrsg.): Studia Luxemburgensia. Festschrift Heinz Stoob zum 70. Geburtstag. Warendorf 1989, S. 1–18. The relationship between the King and the Hapsburgs remained open at first: Henry could not be sure how the Habsburgs would behave; Conversely, the Habsburgs feared the confirmation of their rule by the new king. During the court day in Speyer in August / September 1309, on which also the Habsburgs were represented, Henry had the burial of his two predecessors.Regesta Imperii 6.4, Nr. 275. The following negotiations with the Habsburgs were initially tense, but an agreement was reached very soon. On 17 September 1309, Henry confirmed the rights of the Habsburgs and subsequently condemned Albrecht's murderers, who were taken "honor and justice".Alois Niederstätter: Die Herrschaft Österreich. Fürst und Land im Spätmittelalter. Wien 2001, S. 117. The Habsburgs abandoned their existing claims on the Kingdom of Bohemia, and provided Henry's troops and a loan; In return, they received the margrave of Moravia as Pfand.Karl-Friedrich Krieger: Die Habsburger im Mittelalter. Stuttgart 1994, S. 112f. A satisfactory agreement was reached for both parties. The Habsburgs supported Heinrich's policy in the following period, which was a success for the new king. War with Denmark The relationship with the Kingdom of Denmark and Charles IV with King Eric IV of Denmark, who had a special relationship with each other. Eric IV's death in 10 August 1250, Eric's brother Abel become King. Both Abel and Charles met in Lübeck with peace treaty with Denmark, which the war between Denmark and Holy Roman Empire during Otto IV's reign. When Abel died in 1252, with his brother, Christopher acceded the Danish throne. The relationship between Christopher I and Charles IV is become stall. Christopher I become suspensions with Charles IV by taken Lübeck, a war broke out in 1254 between the Holy Roman Empire and Kingdom of Denmark over the control of Lübeck. The first siege of Lübeck by the Danes on 4 June 1254; which the Danes was successful for a short while. Charles was anxious to get it back by force. The Danish King was able to hold Lübeck for a couple of months until fall the following year. With the second siege of Lübeck; which ended the Imperial was victory under Charles was command. While Charles IV was at war with two fronts, he made peace with Poland. Assassination attempt The assassin was an French outlaw, Jean the Tall who was born in France, at the time. Jean the Tall was wanted by French King Louis IX the Saint. Louis warns Emperor Charles IV that Jean the Tall might be within the Holy Roman Empire. Jean the Tall managed to escaped to the Holy Roman Empire. Jean the Tall have been wanted to kill Charles IV since he become King of the Romans since 1229. On 14 August 1261, the 26-year-old Kaiser Henry VII was exiting Frankfurt to riding in the streets in his free time. He is also wearing an armored with his sword at the time like he always do. Charles IV was stabbed five times while Jean the Tall whispered in his ear while plunging a knife into his abdomen and legs but survived and heavily crippled. The wounded Kaiser was in pain and was wounded, Henry VII was lying wounded in the outside of Frankfurt, with his men was in the barracks. The wounds of Henry become weak, which the his body become very weak of his wounds. Henry VII's did manage to travel to his capital Nuremberg with bleeding arms, stomach and legs. A day after the assassination attempt, Henry VII was still bleeding of his wounds, which Pope Gregory IX manage to heal Charles IV and give him the blessing. While kaiser was recovering, Jean the Tall was in shocked that he didn't assassinated the Kaiser. While in hiding, the wounded Henry was proclaimed Jean the Tall a outlaw and wanted; just like French King Louis IX. While the French outlaw Jean the Tall which the guards and his subjects captured Jean the Tall and put him on trail and face a execution. Henry VII's wounds are badly as he in pain for about a month. Henry recovered after two months, but he will have pain in his stomach and his legs for the rest of his reign. Civil war Charles and his son, Conrad saw the effects of the a civil war in England when Simon de Montfort, 6th Earl of Leicester rebelled Charles's brother, Henry III. In Holy Roman Empire, several dukes and barons are issues to rebelled Charles IV as well, Frederick of Upper Lorraine's relationship with Charles are been decreased throughout the four years. Henry invited his brother, Charles to support. In response, he sent 150,000 Germans soldiers into London. Frederick with few barons turned against Charles, with Frederick's claim to the Imperial throne was becoming pro-war as well of Charles's pro-peace. Frederick captured Conrad, for a few weeks before Conrad escaped, Frederick lead his army and took Nuremberg and München. By result, Charles had no choice to take on Frederick. On 21 June 1264, Charles's army with loyal subjects re-gained Nuremberg, in few months after Frederick took Nuremberg from Charles. While Frederick failed to take Frankfurt, which Charles told Conrad to re-take München on August 1264. Frederick also took Leipzig, Mariendorf and Koln. Conrad, Charles and Otto III, Margrave of Brandenburg defeated Baron Rudolf of Baden at the Battle of Zürch in 1265. (Emperor Frederick of Lorraine) for treason and forced to exile; in Nuremberg Castle, Nuremberg on 2 March 1268.]] Conrad took command of the Imperial army on 1 September 1265, and lead their army to attempted took re-take Baden, leading a successful, but lost a lot of men up to 150,000 men. Charles and Conrad heard the news that Simon de Montfort was killed by his brother's loyal men at the Battle of Evesham. Now, Henry and his son, Edward requested Charles for the assistance, which Charles agreed. Henry and Edward took 500,000 men each and travel to Frankfurt. Charles re-claim the territories of Leipzig, Mariendorf and Koln with the help of his royal friend, Margrave Otto III. Bela IV, Henry III despased Frederick's claim to the Imperial throne was that Frederick wanting the Imperial throne, as he was pro-war. The German army now leads by Duke-Margrave Otto of Brandenburg as the Holy Roman Empire re took the remaining lands that Frederick took in 5 June 1266. Frederick turns to Charles's rival, Bolesław V the Chaste in Poland to gain the Imperial throne from Charles IV. Bolesław V at first refused, this is at the time the Holy Roman Empire was at war with two fronts. Charles learned that Prince Conrad wounded and escaped at the Battle of Straßburg. Charles took revenge and captured Baron Ludwig of Leipzing and put to trail of treason. Frederick went round two which failing took Frankfurt and Koln. With the help of King Béla IV of Hungary, Charles defeated Frederick but manage to escaped at the Battle of Limburg in winter of 1268. Frederick and Charles fighting at the Battle of Wurzburg, Charles was managed to defeated Frederick for the second time and Frederick was forced to exile on 2 March 1269. Later years War with Ottokar II of Bohemia In November 1274, the Imperial Diet at Nuremberg decided that all Crown estates seized since the death of the Emperor Frederick II must be restored, and that King Ottokar II must answer to the Diet for not recognising the new king. Ottokar refused to appear or to restore the duchies of Austria, Styria and Carinthia together with the March of Carniola, which he had claimed through his first wife, a Babenberg heiress, and which he had seized while disputing them with another Babenberg heir, Margrave Hermann VI of Baden. Rudolf refuted Ottokar's succession to the Babenberg patrimony, declaring that the provinces reverted to the Imperial crown due to the lack of male-line heirs. King Ottokar was placed under the imperial ban; and in June 1276 war was declared against him. Having persuaded Ottokar's former ally Duke Henry XIII of Lower Bavaria to switch sides, Rudolf compelled the Bohemian king to cede the four provinces to the control of the royal administration in November 1276. Rudolf then re-invested Ottokar with the Kingdom of Bohemia, betrothed one of his daughters to Ottokar's son Wenceslaus II, and made a triumphal entry into Vienna. Ottokar, however, raised questions about the execution of the treaty, made an alliance with some Piast chiefs of Poland, and procured the support of several German princes, again including Henry XIII of Lower Bavaria. To meet this coalition, Rudolf formed an alliance with King Ladislaus IV of Hungary and gave additional privileges to the Viennese citizens. On 26 August 1278, the rival armies met at the Battle on the Marchfeld, where Ottokar was defeated and killed. The March of Moravia was subdued and its government entrusted to Rudolf's representatives, leaving Ottokar's widow Kunigunda of Slavonia in control of only the province surrounding Prague, while the young Wenceslaus II was again betrothed to Rudolf's youngest daughter Judith. Alliance with England In 1294, when Henry ’s rule was at its height, he concluded an alliance with the King Edward I of England against France and was awarded 60,000 pounds sterling, which corresponded to 90,000 gold marks. The pact had been preceded by attempts by Philip IV of France to conquer the Duchy of Burgundy and the County of Flanders. The Count of Flanders, Guy of Dampierre, mediated, therefore, the alliance between Edward I and Adolf for his protection against France. That the alliance was construed by his contemporaries as purely mercenary, and the fact that Adolf did not comply with its obligations, damaged his reputation, but this was initially without consequences. Henry began recruiting troops in the empire for a war against France. On 31 August 1294, he sent a declaration of war to the French king, alleging he had seized rights and possessions of the empire. King Philip responded contemptuously on 9 March 1295.Herde (1995), p. 517. Pope Boniface VIII, however, ordered peace in 1295 and threatened to commence the excommunication of Henry in the event of an outbreak of war. Bolesław V's death and Cooperation with Henryk IV Upon Bolesław V the Chaste's death on 7 December 1279, without any issue. Bolesław V's successor was Henryk IV Probus, which both Conrad III and Henryk IV were personal relationships and alliance with each other on 3 January 1280. Upon Henry IV's succession was marked as the first King in Poland. Both the Holy Roman Empire and the Kingdom of Poland becomes alliance once again and resigned the an alliance treaty and remarked the 350-years. Conrad III, Henryk IV and Ladislaus IV of Hungary signed the treaty the fellow day, but when the Mongol invasion in Poland with the Holy Roman Empire's support. Frederick, Duke of Lorraine's Comeback After Conrad and his father Charles IV defeated Frederick in 1264 Civil war, which forced Frederick into exile. Frederick made a comeback in the Holy Roman Empire in 1279, five years after Conrad's father death in 1274. Frederick's legitimate claim to the Imperial throne since 1264. Both Conrad and his father are pro-peace monarchs, while Frederick was pro-war and wants to conqueror. Frederick was also made allies with Conrad's rival the Kingdom of Poland. Leszek II the Black's army re-took Wrocław on 1 June 1279. One of the famous German generals, Rudolf I of Habsburg died on 8 June 1279, which marks the one of the mourns of the rest of the Empire. Conrad made allies with his cousin, Edward I of England, at the Battle of Aachen with 5-4. After the loss of Nürnberg in 1281 and the Holy Roman Empire re-took Nürnberg a year later in 1282. On 1 February 1283, Frederick assassinated in his rebel capital of Köln by his own guards. With the civil war at the end, it will be loyalty among the German subjects. Until on 1531, 248 years later, the Schmalkaldic League against the Empire under the Holy Roman Emperor Charles V. Returned to Nuremberg and War with Aragon Despite his retreat into Calabria, Charles remained in a strong position. His nephew, Philip III of France, was devoted to him and Pope Martin regarded the rebellion as an affront both to French interests and his own rights as suzerain of the kingdom. Both sides temporized; the expense of a long war might be disastrous for both, and Peter and Charles arranged for a judicial duel, with a hundred knights apiece, on 1 June 1283 at Bordeaux. Skirmishes and raids continued to occur: in January 1283, Aragonese guerillas attacked Catona and killed Count Peter I of Alençon in his hostel. In February the Aragonese crossed into Calabria to face off with Charles of Salerno. However, tensions between the Aragonese and the Sicilians had begun to rise. Both men now hoped to turn the war to their advantage, and the judicial duel turned into a farce, the two kings arriving at different times, declaring a victory over their absent opponent, and departing. Now the war escalated: Pope Martin had excommunicated Peter and proclaimed war against the Sicilians and a Crusade in January, and in March declared Peter to be deprived of his dominions. On 2 February 1284, Aragon and Valencia were officially conferred upon Charles of Valois. The war continued in Italy: while little progress had been made in Calabria, a detachment of the Aragonese fleet was blockading Malta. Charles of Salerno sent a newly raised Provençal fleet to the relief of Malta, but it was caught by the main Aragonese fleet under Roger of Lauria and destroyed in the Battle of Malta. The Aragonese were now, however, running quite short of money, and Peter was threatened by the prospect of a French attack on Aragon. King Charles planned to raise new troops and a fleet in Provence, and instructed Charles of Salerno to maintain a strict defensive posture until his return from France. However, Roger of Lauria continued to command the sea and launch harassing raids up and down the coast of Calabria, and in May 1284 he successfully blockaded Naples, basing a small squadron on the island of Nisida to do so. The Neapolitans were infuriated by the blockade, and in June Charles of Salerno armed the newly launched fleet at Naples and embarked on 5 June to destroy the blockading squadron. Evidently believing the main Aragonese fleet was raiding down the coast, he hoped to destroy the blockading squadron and return to Naples before it returned. However, Roger of Lauria had learned of his plans, and Charles found himself engulfed by superior numbers. After a short, sharp, fight, most of his fleet was captured, and he himself was taken prisoner. War with the Guelphs The war between the Guelphs and Ghibellines were rivals between the Holy Roman Empire and Pope when the Guelphs leader, Ottone de Visconti got elected "Captain of the Guelphs" on 11 January 1287, within 6 weeks, Ottone declared war with the Holy Roman Empire. Ottone was also got war with the Ghibellines. Conrad's son, Henry Otto of Sicily became the Ghibelline leader on fall of 1288 with his support of his father. Pope Nicholas IV make peace with Conrad, ending the war with the Guelphs on 4 April the following year. Adalberto Boccanegra's Uprising The Boccanegra family has been the in the twelfth century, the Geneose were granted sovereignty over the port and the Rock of Monaco. Guglielmo Boccanegra's death in 1263 brought the Geneose armies into a crimple. The overthrow of Gugliemlmo's nephew, Otto Boccanegra on 1278, which leads Adalberto Boccanegra sieze power on 1288. The outbreak with Adalberto Boccanegra's power in 1288 caused Conrad to deposed him when Adalberto was become Feudal lord of Genova a year before. The Imperial marshal Karl Johan of Köln assemble the Imperial army with Conrad III's army was about 320,000 men. When Conrad become seriously ill on 1291, but recovered in week, and just in time in the Battle of Milian, which occupied by Adalberto. Health issues, illness and death Henry's health become to faded when on fall 1292, after he attempted to secure the election of his son Albert as German king. The electors refused, however, claiming inability to support two kings, but in reality, perhaps, wary of the increasing power of the House of Habsburg. He first trouble when he suffered a stabbing wound of an assassination attempt as he was Grand Master. The wounds may cause crippling for the rest of Henry's life. His second was he suffered from pains in his stomach, causing his health slowly declining draining his twenties and thirties. Henry was fall ill January 1296 when he was his study in Nuremberg Castle, but suffered a stroke in 1298. But three years later, Henry VII died in on 8 February 1301, at age of 65 and was buried in Frauenkirche, Nuremberg and was succeeded by his son, Otto V. In Divine Comedy, Dante finds Rudolf sitting outside the gates of purgatory with his contemporaries and berates him as "he who neglected that which he ought to have done". Legacy in 1765-66.]] Henry was one of the two most popular monarchs of the Holy Roman Empire; other was Henry's grandfather, Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor. Prince Henry was healthy, brave and shy Prince who had a fan of tight Mail armor. As Prince of Luxembourg, he become the first ruler of Luxembourg to become Prince and it's County become a Principality as Henry I. Which makes him an most recognizing Prince-elector in 1278, at age of thirteen. He is still relationship with his father who become elected Holy Roman Emperor in 1272, after his grandfather, Charles IV voluntary abdicated. When an another civil war caused by Duke Frederick III of Lorraine; who is defeated during the 1264 Duke's War. Comeback to the to take the crown from his father. Henry was took command the rank of Archmarshal on 5 April 1279, five years after grandfather's death in 1275. Prince Henry wounded at Friesach in 1279 and Mainz in 1280. Henry was taken prisoner by Frederick and was recorded beaten and wounded the Prince in Frederick's "capital" of Cologne. During the captivity, Henry was formed thickness in his upper legs, causing the wounds to be in pain. Before of Frederick's assassinated in 1283, Henry escaped to Nuremberg and recover his wounds. Henry was elected King of the Romans in 1289, but at the death of his father in 1291, Henry was deepen sadden and mourned. During the 1291 Imperial election, the twenty-seven Prince Henry was main candidates which he was against his uncle, Ulrich (Otto V), Otto V challenge Henry a duel, which ended Henry's major defeated by Henry's seven sword stabs wounds; which he was limping for the rest of his life. Otto got elected in spring of 1291, Henry was not happy with this. Following year later, Otto's forced abdication turned unpopular due to this controversy. Henry was elected in 1292 by five electoral votes with one goes to King Denis of Portugal. As the Holy Roman Emperor and King of Italy, Henry VII was only twenty-seven, second youngest after his grandfather who got elected at age of 26. At the beginning of his reign, he was most popular ruler of the Holy Roman Empire. His fan of tight mail armor-mail plate armor was popular with his thick upper legs. He went to war with Florence by alliance with his cousin, King Edward I of England and Pope of Rome. Following year, the Metzinist Uprising (1302-08) when Theobald II, Duke of Lorraine wants the final war and end of civil war in 1264 and 1279-83. Theobald II resigned and abolished the presenter by Henry. At Henry's death, and for the following decades, the central figure in Italian policy remained his nemesis, Robert of Naples.H. Header and D.P. Waley, eds, A Short History of Italy (Cambridge) 1963:60. In the Empire, Henry's son, John the Blind, was elected King of Bohemia in 1310. After the death of Henry VII, two rivals, the Wittelsbach Ludwig of Bavaria and Frederick the Handsome of the House of Habsburg, laid claim to the crown. Their dispute culminated in the Battle of Mühldorf on 28 September 1322, which was lost by Frederick. Louis' Italian expedition (1327–29), made in the spirit of righting the wrongs done to Henry, was also abortive. The legacy of Henry was clearest in the successful careers of two among the local despots he made Imperial Vicars in northern cities, Can Grande of Verona and Matteo Visconti of MilanHistory 1963:72. Dante's alto Arrigo Henry is the famous alto Arrigo in Dante's Paradiso, in which the poet is shown the seat of honor that awaits Henry in Heaven. Henry in Paradiso xxx.137f is "He who came to reform Italy before she was ready for it". Dante also alludes to him numerous times in "Purgatorio" as the savior, who will bring imperial rule back to Italy, and end the inappropriate temporal control of the Church. Henry VII's success in Italy was not lasting, however, and after his death the anti-imperial forces regained control. Disabilities Relationship with the Prince-electors Relationship with the Government Heraldry and titles Tomb Pisa was a Ghibelline city, which means that the city supported the Holy Roman Emperor. When Henry VII died, Pisans built a monumental tomb inside their cathedral. The tomb was centered behind the High Altar in the apse. The choice of place was intended to demonstrate the devotion of the Pisans to the Emperor. The tomb was built in 1315 by Tino di Camaino and was built above the grave itself, the statue of Henry VII lying above it and many other statues and angels. But the tomb didn't have a long life: for political reasons it was dismantled and the parts were reused in other places in the square. By 1985, the grave of the Emperor had been shifted to the right transept of the cathedral, near the tomb of Saint Ranieri; a couple of statues were put on the top of the façade and a number of statues portraying Henry VII himself and his counsellors were in the Cemetery. Nowadays the statues have been translated in the Museo dell'Opera del Duomo in Pisa, while the tomb remains in the cathedral. Family and children Henry was married in Tervuren 9 July 1292 to Margaret of Brabant, daughter of John I, Duke of Brabant,Gades, pg. 119 and had the following children: * John I, King of Bohemia (10 August 1296 – 26 August 1346) * Marie (1304–26 March 1324, Issoudun), married in Paris 21 September 1322 to King Charles IV of France. * Beatrix (1305–11 November 1319), married 1318 to King Charles I of Hungary. Ancestry Bibliography * Georgina R. Cole-Baker, The Date of the Emperor Henry VII's Birth. The English Historical Review, Vol. 35, No. 138 (Apr., 1920), pp. 224-231. * Michel Pauly (Ed.): Gouvernance européenne au bas moyen âge. Henri VII de Luxembourg et l’Europe des grandes dynasties. = Europäische Governance im Spätmittelalter Heinrich VII. von Luxemburg und die großen Dynastien Europas. Actes des 15es Journées Lotharingiennes, 14 – 17 octobre 2008, Université du Luxembourg. Linden, Luxemburg 2010, ISBN 978-2-919979-22-6 * Jones, Michael, The New Cambridge Medieval History, Vol. VI: c. 1300-c. 1415, Cambridge University Press, 2000 * Kleinhenz, Christopher, Medieval Italy: an encyclopedia, Volume 1, Routledge, 2004 * * Bryce, James, The Holy Roman Empire, 1913 * Sismondi, J. C. L., Boulting, William, History of the Italian Republics in the Middle Ages, 1906 * Comyn, Robert. History of the Western Empire, from its Restoration by Charlemagne to the Accession of Charles V, Vol. I. 1851 * Dunham, S. A., A History of the Germanic Empire, Vol. I, 1835 * William M. Bowsky, Henry VII in Italy, Lincoln, 1960. * Maria Elisabeth Franke, Kaiser Heinrich VII. im Spiegel der Historiographie, Köln/Weimar/Wien, 1992. * John A. Gades, Luxemburg in the Middle Ages, Brill, 1951. References Category:1235 births Category:1301 deaths Category:13th-century Luxembourgian people Category:14th-century Luxembourgian people Category:13th-century German people Category:14th-century German people Category:Roman Catholic monarchs Category:People from Valenciennes Category:Counts of Luxembourg Category:Holy Roman Emperors Category:House of Luxembourg Category:Burials at Pisa Cathedral